La Ley De Fairy
by lapatatayyo
Summary: Después de una gran desgracia han pasado cinco años, pero parece que hay esperanza. Acnologia esta presente y Ivan no dudara en utilizar al dragon para sus planes.¿Podran los miembros del gremio recuperar su espíritu de lucha? Gale,Nalu,Gruvia, Lami (Laxus x Mirajane)
1. Cinco cicatrices

_**Esta historia es solo mía (LightTears) la he hecho sin ayuda de AstralMaster, por lo que no hay una segunda opinión. **_

_**Espero que les guste ^^**_

_**Los personajes son obra de Hiro Mashima como creador de la serie Fairy Tail.**_

Levy andaba por la calle, ahora más alta y más adulta. Tenía una expresión apagada, la misma expresión que caracterizaba Fairy Tail en los últimos cinco años.

_**Flashback:**_

Erza estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, con heridas en la mayor parte de su cuerpo sobretodo cortes, quemaduras y golpes superficiales, pero por alguna razón ella no se levantaba. Wendy se encontraba tratando de curar a la maga del reequipo, Natsu y Gajeel se encontraban mareados sobre una de las patas del inmenso monstruo metálico que amenazaba Magnolia.

Iván Dreyar, el antiguo maestro de Raven Tail se centró en los tres magos restantes Lucy, Gray y Juvia después de observarlos se rio, parecían realmente débiles con los mal que estaban, apenas podían mantenerse en pie. Miró a Lucy, la rubia estaba aterrorizada y temblaba, con su mano en el lugar donde tenía las llaves.

-parece que tienes miedo- cuando Iván dijo esto lanzó un potente rayo mágico hacia Lucy, la maga no tuvo tiempo de esquivar ese ataque y el rayo dio de lleno a la altura del estómago y lo atravesó completamente. Lucy empezó a sangrar, apenas podía mantenerse en pie y utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para retroceder un par de metros, lo suficiente para llegar al borde del gigante de metal. Iván lanzó un segundo rayo mágico, la rubia no tenía escapatoria, este sería su final. Espero con los ojos cerrados a que el ataque la matara pero alguien interfirió en el camino del rayo, Gray Fullbuster protegió a su amiga con su propio cuerpo, el disparo atravesó su pecho, justo debajo del símbolo del gremio. Gray empezó a tambalearse, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y los golpes que ya tenía anteriores no le facilitaban la estabilidad. Gray se iba a caer al vacío.

-¡Gray-sama!- el grito de la maga del agua resonó en el lugar.

Juvia agarró a Gray, intentó que no cayera, pero el peso del mago de hielo y los músculos cansados de la chica fueron los factores que hicieron que Juvia no solo no pudiera sujetar a Gray sino que ambos cayeron al vacío, y se perdieron para siempre.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Levy volvió al gremio, todos estaban callados excepto los magos nuevos que aunque sabían de lo que sucedió hace cinco años no lo sufrieron así que eran felices. Levy echó un vistazo a la sala, el gremio se componía del salón principal, unos baños y un par de habitaciones, era realmente enano comparado con el que tenían años antes. Cana pasó por delante de la maga de escritura sólida, estaba borracha, decía que cuando bebía olvidaba lo sucedido y Bisca siempre le decía que cuando le pasaban los efectos de la bebida era aún peor.

-Mirajane- Levy se acercó a la barra- ¿ha vuelto Wendy? ¿Hay buenas noticias?- Levy era una de las pocas que seguían teniendo esperanza.

-No, Wendy sigue con Porlyusica intentando encontrar un antídoto para Erza, es increíble que un veneno haga que Erza este cinco años sin despertar…- Mirajane contestó, Wendy solo pasaba por el gremio una vez a la semana, traía noticias de Erza y esperanza.

-He llegado- Gajeel se acercó a la barra- ¿alguna novedad?

-No- Mirajane contestó- Gajeel tardaste más de los tres meses que duraba la misión, ¿has tenido complicaciones?

-No- Gajeel mintió, no iba a decir que se había quedado tres semanas más viajando en tren para intentar superar su enfermedad del movimiento pero, seguía mareándose al subir a un tren. En los cinco años que habían pasado Gajeel apenas pasaba tiempo en el gremio ya que se sentía fatal por no haber hecho nada por culpa de su problema con los transportes.

_**Flashback:**_

Iván cogió a Natsu por el cuello y se le llevó arriba, seguramente estaba golpeándolo. Gajeel no sabía nada de Erza, no sabía que Gray y Juvia habían caído y no sabía que Lucy estaba en grave peligro. Gajeel siguió subiendo lentamente por la pata de esa cosa. Cuando por fin llego arriba se encontró a Erza tirada y Wendy llorando intentando desesperadamente que la maga del reequipo se levantara, Gray, Juvia, Natsu y Lucy no estaban, tampoco había rastro de Iván.

_**Fin del flashback**_

La mañana seguía con tranquilidad, Macao Conbolt el maestro del gremio ya que Makarov estaba en la cárcel, jugaba a cartas con Wakaba, Bisca, Alzack y Laki. El resto del gremio estaba hablando o mirando misiones. Todos esperaban a que pasar un día más, llegar a sus casas, dormir y esperar al día siguiente de sus aburridas vidas, la rutina se había apoderado del gremio de Fairy Tail.

-Mira-nee- Lisanna se acercó a su hermana mayor- son las tres, hay que darle de comer-

Mirajane asintió y se fue.

Avanzó hacia una de las habitaciones. Entro, la habitación estaba llena de papeles arrugados y había una cama, dentro de ella se encontraba Laxus con posado pésimo desde hacía dos años ya que después de volver de una larga misión se enteró de todo lo sucedido en su ausencia. Normalmente lo habría superado, pero el hecho de que su padre fue el que acabo con la vida de sus amigos fue demasiado para él, Se encerró en una habitación y apenas salía, si no fuera por los cuidados de la albina seguramente estaría muerto de hambre.

_**Flashback:**_

-Disculpe, pero ¿aquí no estaba el gremio de Fairy Tail?-

-¡Laxus-sama! Cuánto tiempo- contesto la anciana- Fairy Tail… desde que el gremio fue destruido los de… fue interrumpida por Laxus

– ¿Como? Fairy Tail destruido- Laxus estaba pálido- ¿Dónde está el gremio? ¿Dónde están mis Nakamas?- La mujer se asustó un poco pero comprendía al chico.

-el gremio es ahora la taberna Bake, cuando cerró Fairy Tail se trasladó allí- apenas terminó de escuchar eso Laxus se fue corriendo.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Mirajane volvió al salón, Reedus estaba pintando un cuadro pero no se lo mostraba a nadie, el resto seguía con lo mismo.

-¡Lo encontré!- una voz apareció en la puerta, los magos la ignoraron completamente ya que se trataba de Romeo, estaba acompañado de Wendy y Asuka- Nosotros tres lo encontramos, ¡Encontramos a Natsu! Bueno… una pista para encontrarlo- ningún mago mostró alegría, no era la primera vez que esos tres habían "encontrado" a los desaparecidos.

-Mirad- Wendy empezó a leer un papel- Un hombre quemo parte del bosque de Triks, se han encontrado agujeros y cortes de hacha en algunos árboles aunque está prohibida la tala… ¡Esta vez lo encontramos!

Los niños siguieron hablando, intentaban convencer a los demás de que Natsu estaba vivo y Macao se hartó de ellos

-¡Aceptadlo de una vez!.. ¡Natsu está muerto, Lucy está muerta Gray y Juvia también, Happy Lilly y Charle no regresaron, están muertos maldita sea!...

-Pero…- Wendy empezó a hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena.

-¡MUY BIEN!- gritó la niña vaquera- entonces quedaos aquí, nosotros nos vamos a buscar a nuestros amigos y si nadie quiere nos vamos solos-

-¿Solos?- Gajeel y Levy hablaron al unísono-

-pffff… estoy harto de estar así, pero es la última vez que muevo un dedo por el hielito y el cabeza fuego- Gajeel hablo y se acercó a los chicos junto a Levy.

-Me voy con vosotros- Reedus dejo el cuadro y se fue

-Nosotros también- Alzack y Bisca hablaron- ya perdimos a nuestros compañeros una vez, no debemos abandonar, además no podemos dejar a Asuka-

Nadie más se levantó ni dijo nada.

Mirajane estaba sirviendo unas bebidas, pasó por detrás del cuadro de Reedus, era una imagen de hace cinco años, Juvia abrazada al brazo de Gray, Erza comiendo pastel y Lucy hablando con Natsu y Happy mientas Charle y Lilly intentaban que Gajeel no se peleara con Nab. Lisanna, Elfman y Cana también vieron el cuadro, se miraron y salieron corriendo detrás de los demás. Antes de salir Cana se paró –Bisca tenía razón el alcohol no me hará olvidar, no quiero olvidar- luego se fue

Algunos magos se quedaron pensativos pero la mayoría observó la escena sin ninguna expresión.

Continuara…

_**Acaso creéis que debo seguir… no tengo ni idea de cómo terminara **_

_**Si creéis que vale la pena que siga escribiendo dejadme una Review.**_

_**La verdad, creo que está bien **_

_**LightTears**_


	2. El inicio de la busqueda

_**^^ Parece que tengo que seguir la historia pensaba que a nadie le gustaría por el tema de los muertos pero a alguien le gustó genial **_

_**Como la escribo cuando tengo tiempo a veces pierdo las ideas que había pensado pero más o menos ya sé cómo hacerla**_

_**Cuando este en cursiva es porque el personaje está pensando.**_

_**Espero que os guste**_

Los chicos estaban en la plaza. Gajeel, Levy, Bisca, Alzack y Reedus se sentaron en un banco y miraban a Romeo, Wendy y Asuka que estaban de pie delante de ellos.

-¿Podéis decirnos la información que tenemos sobre este tema?- Bisca fue la primera en hablar. Romeo asintió y le dio un trozo de un artículo de una revista. Bisca empezó a leer –El bosque de Tricks, es un lugar muy apreciado por la cantidad de especies de animales y vegetales que hay pero por desgracia, se quemó. Se han hecho varias investigaciones y todo apunta a que el incendio fue "provocado" por alguien. También se encontraron varios hoyos bastante profundos. Un hombre de la zona dice que vio a un hombre y a una mujer rondar por la zona antes del incendio.

-No hay seguridad de que sea Natsu, las únicas pistas que tenemos son que se quemó el bosque y un testigo que no especifica nada-Levy empezó a hablar- pero sé cómo podemos obtener más información vamos a...-

-Antes de nada, es la última vez que os ayudo ¿entendéis?-Gajeel interrumpió a Levy- no puedo pasar más tiempo buscando a esos dos idiotas, Juvia o la coneja, si esta vez no es de verdad no os volveré a ayudar. Ya puedes hablar enana- todos miraron a Gajeel, pero nadie le dijo nada ya que tenía razón, con esta llevaban ya 14 aventuras en búsqueda de cualquiera de sus compañeros y la cosa empezaba a cansar.

Levy empezó a hablar las sobre cosas que debían hacer.

-Esperad- Mirajane gritó, iba acompañada de sus dos hermanos y Cana –Nosotros también vamos, tenemos que encontrar a los demás- Romeo, Wendy y Asuka sonrieron.

Levy asintió y prosiguió la explicación.

-Tenemos unas pistas, aquí pone que un hombre vio a dos personas uno podría ser Natsu que habría quemado el bosque y los hoyos podrían ser de Virgo, por lo tanto Lucy. Pero no hay seguridad de eso. Tenemos que descubrir si son ellos o no, para hacerlo debemos buscar información, eso es lo que aremos: Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman y Cana iréis al edificio de la revista y preguntareis cosas al redactor. Bisca, Alzack, Reedus y Asuka preguntareis a la gente que viva cerca del bosque. Gajeel, Romeo, Wendy y yo nos vamos al bosque, allí investigaremos.- Todos asintieron y empezaron a separarse.

-Levy así que tú vas con Gajeel -Cana se acercó al oído de Levy –siempre estás muy pegada a él- Levy se puso muy roja, Cana se rio y se fue.

Wendy lo había escuchado, se puso muy contenta, era una de las pocas veces que Cana había hecho una broma. Si, habían pasado cinco años pero todos los magos de Fairy Tail conservaban el espíritu del gremio –_Si no son ellos tendremos un problema, parece que ahora todos están más animados_- Wendy suspiró y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza avanzo hacia Romeo, Gajeel y Levy.

- O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-

Los tres hermanos y Cana habían llegado al edificio de la revista, era un lugar muy grande y bien iluminado con los techos muy altos, con muchas flores y las paredes de color crema. Al entrar todos se quedaron maravillados, Mirajane y Lisanna miraban a su alrededor con la cara iluminada, Cana estaba sentada en una silla bebiendo cerveza y Elfman empezó a gritar sobre la hombría de edificio así que el guardia de seguridad lo echó a la calle. Después de que Lisanna y Mirajane discutieran con el de seguridad para que dejara entrar a Elfman comprendieron que tenían que entrar solas así que dejaron a Elfman en la puerta y entraron para hablar con el redactor.

Habían pasado quince minutos y Elfman estaba en la puerta esperando a que las magas salieran, una chica se acercó a él, Elfman la reconoció enseguida por el pelo castaño, sus típicas gafas y el vestido verde que usaba.

-Elfman, me encontré con el grupo de Levy y me explicó todo, ¡vamos a encontrar a Natsu! -Evergreen, su mujer se acercó a él – ¿no tendrías que estar hablando con el redactor? –Elfman explico a Evergreen lo sucedido y la mujer lo golpeo, solo a Elfman se le ocurría gritar en medio de este edificio.

Pasó media hora y las chicas salieron del edificio. Cana estaba borracha y las otras dos tenían una mueca de decepción

-Hemos tardado mucho rato en entrar al despacho del redactor y después de varias preguntas estaba claro que el hombre no diría nada sobre el tema. Solo hemos perdido el tiempo- Lisanna habló y luego vio a Evergreen –Ever, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Está claro ¿no? Vengo a ayudar para encontrar a los demás –las tres chicas asintieron.

-Bien… bueno vamos al lugar donde hemos quedado con Levy, aunque es muy temprano –una vez Cana había dicho eso empezaron a alejarse del edificio.

-Mirajane- Evergreen se acercó a la maga demonio – Laxus salió de la habitación para ver dónde estabas ya que no le habías traído la merienda, le contamos todo. Cogió unos papeles y un lápiz y luego volvió a la habitación. Estaba bastante nervioso… -Mirajane asintió- _Laxus está nervioso, es normal pero…_- la maga dejo de pensar en ello, ahora lo importante era encontrar a sus Nakamas.

- O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-

Bisca, Alzack, Reedus y la pequeña Asuka habían preguntado a cinco hombres de la zona y ninguno sabía nada del incendio. Estaban un poco cansados de repetir lo mismo a cada persona. Solo les quedaba hablar con el anciano que había sido testigo del incendio. Llegaron a casa de Josek Charzz el hombre de 55 años que había visto el accidente. Después de que los magos le contaran la razón por la que habían venido el anciano los dejó pasar.

Entonces, ¿podría darnos detalles de las personas que estaban cerca del bosque?- Bisca empezó el cuestionario.

-Media hora antes del incendio un hombre y una mujer rubia estaban discutiendo, creo que la chica estaba gritando al chico por haber entrado en su habitación sin permiso. Después se adentraron en el bosque y ya no se mas, siento no ser de mucha ayuda.

Los magos le dieron las gracias y se fueron. Decidieron ir al lugar de encuentro, ya no había nada más que hacer en este lugar.

-Mama mira, esa señora quiere hablar con nosotros- Asuka vio a una mujer que intentaba hablar con ellos. Estaba cubierta por una capa con capucha y no se le veía el rostro.

-Disculpad, este símbolo – los magos atendieron a lo que la mujer decía –el otro día un hombre con el mismo símbolo quemó el bosque porque estaba peleando con un señor que llevaba capucha… el encapuchado dijo algo de un refugio y se fue, y una chica se llevó a rastras al hombre del símbolo, creo que hablaban de una cabaña cerca del pantano… pero bueno… este símbolo, ¿es de algún tipo de cosa que hacen los jóvenes?- Los magos se miraron y se fueron corriendo, las posibilidades de que fueran ellos eran bastante altas.

-¿Les devuelves la esperanza? Meldy eso deben hacerlo solos- un encapuchado apareció detrás de la mujer-

-Bueno Jellal si tu no lo haces tendré que hacerlo yo – la mujer de pelo rosa se fue con el hombre del cabello azul

- O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-

Gajeel estaba sentado en un árbol mientras Levy, Romeo y Wendy buscaban cualquier cosa que les diera una pista sobre los magos.

-Gajeel, muévete – Levy estaba enfadada –decías que nos ayudarías y ahora estas sentado sin hacer nada, vaya forma de ayudar- Gajeel se levantó.

-Esto es una tontería, ¿cómo van a haber pistas en un bosque quemado? –Los otros magos se quedaron mirándolo –Tchk, vámonos allí – se fue hacia dentro del bosque. Levy, Romeo y Wendy fueron detrás de él con una mirada de irritación en la cara.

Después de andar media hora Gajeel llegó a una explanada, y se paró en seco, Levy choco contra él y los dos magos más pequeños se preguntaron qué pasaba.

En el fondo de la explanada había una zona de árboles y más adelante un lago.

-Gajeel muévete –Levy aún estaba molesta.

Wendy, Romeo y Levy rodearon a Gajeel, todos se quedaron parados al ver lo que salía de entre los árboles que había cerca del pantano.

_**Bueno no es que sea muy interesante pero para seguir la historia tenia que hacer este capitulo.**_

_**Espero que les guste, dejadme un review si quereis que lo siga. **_

_**¿Han leído el manga? Soy la única que piensa que el de Tartaros se parece a Gray y podría ser su padre… y Jellal esta en un aprieto. Tengo malas vibraciones de esta saga, ¿y si Juvia y Jellal murieran? Espero que no pero… **_

_**Un saludo ^^ LightTears**_


	3. Un huevo y reencuentro

_**Kon'nichiwa **_

_**Después de una semana de inactividad vamos a seguir la historia.**_

_**Espero que os guste :3**_

Gajeel paró en seco y Levy chocó contra él, ambos chicos se preguntaron qué pasaba.

En el fondo de la explanada había una zona de árboles y más adelante una zona con un pantano.

-Gajeel, muévete- Levy aún estaba molesta.

Los tres magos rodearon a Gajeel, todos se quedaron parados al ver lo que salía de entre los árboles que había cerca del pantano. Bien, todo parecería bastante normal una explanada de barro y una zona pantanosa un poco más atrás, nada fuera de lo normal, pero la gran estatua de piedra con forma de dragón resaltaba entre la primera filera de árboles, era grande y aunque era una estatua daba miedo, al pie de la estatua había una cosa ovalada y gris, pero desde esa distancia no podían distinguir que era.

Romeo empezó a andar hacia la estatua y Levy detrás de él –Gajeel, Wendy, vamos- el chico llamó a sus compañeros que estaban observando la estatua con los ojos bien abiertos los dos Dragón Slayer reaccionaron y fueron con sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron al pie del dragón de piedra, Romeo fue el primero en ver que era esa cosa gris y ovalada… un huevo… un huevo grande y gris.

-Etto… ¿sabéis que es eso?- Todos sus compañeros se acercaron a él, Gajeel y Wendy estaban pálidos, con la boca abierta y la mirada fija en el huevo grisáceo. Levy no había perdido el tiempo y había visto que había un poco más allá de la estatua, una cabaña de madera, de la chimenea salía humo, Levy y Romeo avanzaron hacia la cabaña. Levy se volteó y vio a Gajeel y Wendy pálidos tocando la estatua y el huevo, Levy comprendió al instante que sus dos compañeros pensaban en sus respectivos dragones.

-Ey, Romeo, Wendy, Gajeel, vamos al punto de encuentro y luego volveremos a ver qué es esto- ella y Romeo empezaron a alejarse, los dos Dragón Slayer observaron el huevo un momento más y luego fueron con los demás.

$$$&&O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O&&$$$

Wendy y Gajeel habían pasado todo el camino de vuelta con el rostro inexpresivo, sin hablar y observando el suelo sin parar, cuando el grupo de Levy llegó al punto de encuentro los demás ya estaban allí.

-¿Qué habéis encontrado? -Levy pregunto solamente al llegar

-Nada, el redactor no quería hablar, decía que no sabía nada, se le veía en la cara que mentía pero no podíamos decirle nada- Mirajane hablo en nombre de su grupo

-Ese idiota no es un hombre- Elfman no tardó en añadir su típica palabra que lo caracterizaba –por lo demás no conseguimos nada interesante-

-¡Idiota! – Su mujer lo golpeo – ¡yo he venido a ayudar, eso ya es algo! – Evergreen le gritaba a su marido y Cana se reía.

-Bueno… Evergreen gracias por ayudarnos- Romeo le sonrió- Asuka, ¿Os han dicho algo importante?

-Si- la chica asintió- una mujer nos dijo que la persona que había incendiado el bosque era un hombre con nuestro símbolo, estaba luchando con un encapuchado y por eso el bosque se quemó luego, el encapuchado desapareció y una mujer dijo algo de una cabaña en el pantano y se llevó al hombre por el brazo.

- ¿Cabaña? ¿En el pantano?- Levy y Romeo se miraron- nosotros encontramos una cabaña en un pantano y una estatua de un dragón con…-

-Con un huevo de dragón…- Gajeel y Wendy hablaron al unísono, los compañeros que no habían visto el huevo estaban en shock, Lisanna se había quedado muy pálida y a Cana se le había caído la botella al suelo.

-¿co…Cómo? – los miembros de los otros equipos se habían lanzado encima del grupo que había visto el huevo.

-vamos y lo veréis- Romeo empezó a andar y los demás lo siguieron.

$$$&&O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O&&$$$

Todos los magos llegaron a la explanada y se dirigieron a la estatua, todos los magos observaron el dragón de piedra y el huevo estaban embobados, realmente era un huevo grande, mayor que el huevo por el cual nació Happy, era ovalado y el gris de la cascara era bastante oscuro. Levy chasqueó los dedos y señaló la cabaña, todos los magos comprendieron y avanzaron hacia la casa de madera.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien?- Bisca preguntó antes de entrar ya que la puerta estaba abierta, su marido y su hija le siguieron y el resto de los magos también –Perdonen las molestias, ¿Hay alguien? –nadie contestó.

Los magos 0bservaron el interior de la cabaña, era bastante pequeña, tenía un comedor, una cocina, un baño y una habitación, todo era muy pequeño. En el comedor había una chimenea, el fuego estaba encendido por lo que alguien había estado allí hacía muy poco.

Todos los magos estaban de pie en el interior de comedor. Estaban callados observando los objetos que habían en la sala: un sofá, una butaca, una mesa pequeñita y un par de sillas. Encima de la mesa había un par de fotos, Bisca se fijó en ellas… luego se puso a llorar. Una de las fotos era del gremio, en ella estaban todos los magos, incluso Gildarts que estaba abrazando a Cana, Mirajane y Lisanna estaban al lado de Elfman y su recién esposa Evergreen, Juvia estaba agarrada al brazo de Gray y él estaba a punto de golpear a Natsu, Erza por detrás tenia cara de asesina y el resto del gremio simplemente sonreía. La otra foto era de dos personas, en la foto Lucy estaba abrazando a Natsu.

-¿Estas bien cariño?-Alzack se acercó a su mujer, ella se apartó para que viera las fotos y el mago dejó escapar un gemido, el resto de magos miraron las fotos, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy y Asuka empezaron a llorar, Evergreen, Gajeel, Elfman y Reedus miraban con mala cara, estaban un poco pálidos, Cana tomó otra de sus botellas y empezó a beber en una silla para intentar disimular su dolor.

-¡Bien!- Romeo tenía en el rostro una doble expresión, por una parte su expresión estaba nostálgica pero por otra estaba feliz, todos sus compañeros se voltearon para verlo –Fotos de Fairy Tail y de Natsu y Lucy, eso significa que… ¡esta es su casa!

-¡Es verdad, esta tiene que ser su casa!- Asuka y Wendy exclamaron contentas

-Hey Luce, ¿has oído eso?- se oía una voz desde fuera

-Sí, estate alerta Natsu, seguro vendrán a por el huevo- una voz femenina le respondió

Todos identificaron las voces, definitivamente eras sus compañeros, Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia.

-Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee- Romeo no aguantó la presión, fue corriendo hacia la puerta y se abalanzó sobre los dos magos que habían estado tantos años desaparecidos.

-¡Ro… Romeo! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Natsu entro en la cabaña con el chico encima Lucy lo seguía de cerca.

-¡Natsu! ¡Lucy!- Todos los magos se lanzaron encima de Natsu y Lucy. Lucy se puso a llorar mientras abrazaba a Levy, Mirajane, Bisca, Cana y Lisanna, Natsu estaba hablando con Romeo, Elfman, Evergreen y Asuka. Uno tras otro los magos de Fairy Tail cambiaron su expresión triste característica por una sonrisa, Lucy y Natsu parecían dos niños, reían y lloraban al mismo tiempo.

Natsu y Gajeel no tardaron en empezar una pelea y Elfman se unió diciendo que era cosa de hombres. Mirajane volvió a llorar, era la primera pelea entre miembros del gremio que se hacía en cinco años.

$$$&&O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O&&$$$

-Natsu, Lucy ¿por qué no habéis vuelto al gremio?- Reedus empezó la conversación, el resto de los presentes miraron a los dos magos que habían sido nombrados, estaban mirando al suelo.

-Por el huevo- Natsu habló primero- desde que nos dieron el huevo tenemos prohibido entrar en el gremio o hablar del huevo a alguien.

-¿Cómo?- Wendy no entendía nada- Natsu por favor explícate.

Natsu empezó a contar lo que había sucedido…

_**FLASHBACK **_

Happy, Lilly y Charle habían sido capturados por Iván, no había rastro de Gajeel, Erza o Wendy.

La visión de la rubia estaba distorsionada por el golpe en el estómago y la gran pérdida de sangre que tenía, estaba andando con un Dragon Slayer de pelo rosa cerca de un río, estaban buscando desesperadamente a dos de sus compañeros, los que unos minutos antes habían caído al vacío. Ambos magos se preguntaban cómo habían llegado allí, hacia un par de minutos ellos estaban encima del monstruo de metal y ahora estaban en el río, justo por donde deberían haber caído Gray y Juvia, aunque no había resto de ellos. Natsu cargó a Lucy, ella apenas podía andar y estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, Iván se acercó a ellos. Natsu no estaba en condiciones de luchar, estaba cargando a Lucy, sus músculos estaban cansados y apenas le quedaba poder mágico.

-¡Ey, Idiotas! Os dejo vivir si me hacéis un favor, tengo entendido que a ti te ha criado un dragón, así que tu serás el que cuide el futuro huevo de Acnologia –Por la expresión del Dragon Slayer Iván podía deducir que Natsu se negaría –parece que no me he explicado bien, vosotros cuidareis el huevo, no dejareis que nadie se le acerque, no le contareis a nadie sobre él y tenéis prohibido volver al gremio, si no lo hacéis sus gatitos con alas están muertos-

-¡Natsu!- la voz de su compañero, Happy, salía de detrás de Iván, estaba encerrado en una jaula junto con los otros exeeds.

-Cuando Acnologia tenga el huevo y yo lo obtenga vendré y os lo daré, ya sabéis que tenéis que hacer o sus amigos alados morirán- Iván terminó la explicación y Natsu asintió, no podía dejar a Happy –según mis cálculos el huevo lo tendrá en unos cuatro años aproximadamente, no quiero que os acerquéis a nadie en ese tiempo- Una vez dicho esto Iván se fue y dejó a Natsu y a Lucy allí, Lucy apenas estaba consciente y Natsu estaba con la cabeza baja y una lágrima rodó por su rostro.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

_**Aquí termina este capítulo, Natsu y Lucy están vivos… no sé qué haré con Juvia y Gray…**_

_**Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capi ^^**_

_**Intento actualizar todas las semanas pero no tengo mucho tiempo.**_

_**Dios el manga esta tan intenso, Elfman dios mío que le han hecho : O… ¿Por qué sigo pensando que Juvia y Jellal morirán? Dios… espero que no… debe ser porque estoy muy negativa…**_

_**Un saludo y Una reverencia AYE SIR **_

_**Se despide LightTears :3**_


	4. El ultimo suspiro

_**Haai ^^**_

_**El capítulo 4 ya está aquí *-***_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

Sus compañeros miraron a Natsu y Lucy, realmente era una historia bastante triste, nadie hablaba, Lucy estaba sudando, había estado soñando con estar cerca de sus amigos desde hacía cinco años... ahora que estaban juntos, no podía disfrutar del momento. Natsu se dio cuenta y cogió a Lucy de la mano, ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Natsu la besó en la frente, Natsu era la única persona en el mundo que comprendía los sentimientos de la rubia, ella siempre se sentía segura cuando estaba cerca de él.

-PantherLily… ese maldito Iván… - Finalmente fue Gajeel quien rompió el silencio, él no lloraba, pero se sentía fatal, él sabía que los exeeds habían sido capturados pero escucharlo era muy duro… a Wendy sí que se le habían caído las lágrimas, Carla era su mejor amiga des de siempre y ella nunca había estado separada de la gata, por eso Wendy había estado llorando sola durante cinco años…

-vamos a cambiar de tema… -Romeo interrumpió, tenía los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados –y… ¿nunca han estado cerca de ningún otro miembro del gremio?- captó la atención de Natsu y Lucy – ¿ni siquiera se Gray y Juvia?

-Como dijimos antes… cuando les buscamos no estaban… y después de lo que pasó, deje a Lucy en esta cabaña y seguí buscándolos durante un tiempo, ni Gray ni Juvia estaban, no se sentía su olor ni presencia mágica… como si simplemente no estuvieran… -Natsu respondió- nunca nos relacionábamos con nadie, solamente nos hemos relacionado con las personas que venían a buscar el huevo y no era precisamente amistoso-

-entonces… -Wendy habló –Juvia y Gray están… muertos...

-Si- Natsu contesto fríamente. Después de eso todos los magos se callaron, pasaron unos veinte minutos, ninguno había hablado, la mayoría se esperaban que estuvieran muertos ya que en cinco años no habían vuelto pero igualmente lloraban, después de todo eran sus amigos y habían pasado muchos momentos juntos, Gajeel se sentía muy incómodo, todo este tiempo se había sentido culpable y la felicidad de encontrar a Natsu y Lucy se convirtió en tristeza tras confirmar que dos de sus amigos estaban muertos.

-Pero… ¿nunca encontraron los cuerpos? – Reedus dijo algo que no debería haber dicho.

-No, nunca los encontramos- Lucy contestó, Mirajane, Lisanna y Cana dejaron escapar un gemido y Evergren se abrazó a su marido, Lucy estaba a punto de llorar y Natsu le dio un abrazo, Asuka cogió a sus padres de la mano y Wendy se apoyó en Romeo, durante diez minutos nadie habló, en el silencio podían pensar y estar más tranquilos, sin que ninguna palabra les interrumpiera el pensamiento, durante esos diez minutos una infinidad de imágenes de Gray y Juvia pasaron por sus mentes, en todas ellas se veían a los dos magos sonriendo.

-etto… no deberíamos llevarlos al gremio, todos estarán contentos y podremos proteger el huevo –Alzack rompió el silencio que estaba en el salón en todo ese rato.

-No, si salimos Happy, Lily y Charle podrían estar en problemas… -Levy contestó.

$$$&&O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O&&$$$

Era tarde, cerca de las 11 p.m. Todos los magos estaban dentro de la cabaña de Lucy y Natsu, el huevo brillaba gracias a la luz de la luna que estaba en fase de crecimiento.

-¿Se han encontrado?- un hombre con una capa estaba encima de la rama de uno de los árboles que rodeaban la casa

-Sí, pero… ¿Jellal estás seguro de que es una buena idea?- la mujer de pelo rosa apareció a su lado.

-Sí, esta es la mejor manera de acercarme a Iván, tengo que saber si ha conseguido el objeto para poder dominarlo –el hombre contestó –

$$$&&O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O&&$$$

Cárcel del consejo mágico, 10:30 p.m.

-Entonces, ¿qué se siente al saber que lo que tanto amabas lleva cinco años sin funcionar?- uno de los soldados se acercó a la celda número 5.698, dentro un hombre viejo y de estatura pequeña estaba sentado, estaba más delgado y su bigote había crecido bastante.

-cállate- el anciano contestó muy frio, por lo general no hablaba con guardias

-Sabes padre –el guardia siguió hablando –pronto el huevo nacerá, y entonces poder controlar a Acnologia, ya sea como puedo hacerlo, tengo todo lo necesario y solo me falta ese dragón que está en el huevo. Dale las gracias a mi hijo, si no hubiese realizado esa misión nunca habría encontrado el Huevo. Y no te preocupes, que pronto todos tus hijos dejaran de sufrir, me encargare personalmente –dicho esto el guardia se fue-

-Maldito Iván…-

$$$&&O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O&&$$$

Habían pasado varias horas, los magos seguían dentro de la cabaña y Jellal los vigilaba desde el árbol, el viento se hizo más fuerte y su olor cambió, aunque estaban dentro de la cabaña Natsu, Wendy y Gajeel podían olerlo, era un olor muy fuerte así que salieron de la cabaña para ver qué era eso olor tan extrañamente familiar. Cuando estuvieron fuera con el resto de magos detrás, la oscuridad inundo la zona, sin duda, una silueta oscura les tapaba la luz del sol, Romeo fue quien levantó la cabeza para ver qué era eso después de esa acción dejó escapar un grito, Acnologia el dragón oscuro estaba sobre ellos.

Lucy gritó y el dragón los miró, rugió y los mando a todos volando varios metros, destruyendo la cabaña completamente, grandes trozos de madera impactaron en Reedus y Alzack, el estómago de Gajeel había sido agujereado por uno de los cristales de la cabaña y ahora estaba sangrando, Bisca se había golpeado con una roca y Wendy y Lisanna habían dado de lleno en un árbol, el resto tenía solo unos rasguños del impacto. El dragón solo había rugido y varios magos ya estaban heridos.

-Es imposible que ganemos a esa cosa- Levy se puso a llorar mientras miraba a Gajeel, todos los magos empezaron a correr pero Gajeel no podía moverse.

-Enana, co-corre- Gajeel hablaba lentamente, Levy abrazó a Gajeel, vio como Acnologia se fijó en ellos y levantó una pata para aplastarlos, no podían escapar –En-enana, yo… -Gajeel empezó a hablar, Levy estaba llorando sobre Gajeel, Gajeel se sentía mal, primero lo que paso hace cinco años y ahora Levy iba a morir por su culpa, él no podía hacer nada… -E-enana yo… te quiero –cuando Levy oyó esas palabras se puso a llorar pero de felicidad, sus labios se fundieron en un beso justo cuando Acnologia empezó a bajar su enorme garra para aplastar a los magos para siempre.

_**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ **_

_**Un saludo especial a Juvia-Nee, Shelia Blendi, Sore-Chan, Cotzapaula, Shaining, AnikaSukino 5d,**__** cpsmavis**__** y Bisca - Gracias por leer **_

_**SPOILER MANGA ^^**_

_**Y ahora… VERDAD DIJE QUE JELLAL MORIA Y MASHIMA LO HIZO… LO HA MATADO… espero que reviva o que no esté realmente muerto**_

_**Se despide con una reverencia LightTears hasta el próximo capítulo ^^**_

_**AYE SIR!**_


	5. Niños, reencuentros y premoniciones

**Haai ^^ **

**Capítulo 5 ^^**

**Espero que os guste **

-Enana, co-corre- Gajeel hablaba lentamente, Levy abrazó a Gajeel, vio como Acnologia se fijó en ellos y levantó una pata para aplastarlos, no podían escapar –En-enana, yo… -Gajeel empezó a hablar, Levy estaba llorando sobre Gajeel, Gajeel se sentía mal, primero lo que paso hace cinco años y ahora Levy iba a morir por su culpa, él no podía hacer nada… -E-enana yo… te quiero –cuando Levy oyó esas palabras se puso a llorar pero de felicidad, sus labios se fundieron en un beso justo cuando Acnologia empezó a bajar su enorme garra para aplastar a los magos para siempre.

Levy y Gajeel esperaron el golpe final, ya estaba tardando demasiado, Gajeel fue quien miró hacia arriba y vio como una muralla separaba la pata de Acnologia de sus cuerpos, Una muralla de hielo transparente, Gajeel no tuvo tiempo de pensar que era eso ya que un torbellino de agua con cristales de hielo acertó de lleno en el pata del dragón y la hizo retroceder. Levy abrió los ojos y observo como una mujer de pelo azul y un hombre sin camisa corrían hacia ellos, Acnologia estaba herido y eso les dio el tiempo suficiente para que la pareja de magos agarraran a Gajeel y salieran corriendo.

-Levy, Gajeel, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estabais allí pensamos que… -Lucy abrazó a Levy, Wendy no tardo un segundo en empezar un tratamiento para Gajeel usando los nuevos trucos que había aprendido y los consejos de Porlyusica – Muchas gracias por salvarlos e…- Lucy se quedó a mitad de frase, todos miraron a los salvadores… Empezaron a caer lágrimas por el rostro de la maga- Gray… Juvia…- el resto de los magos empezaron a llorar, esos rasgos… realmente eran Gray y Juvia, después de tantos años al final estaban vivos. Un rugido del dragón cortó el momento sentimental, el golpe conjunto de Gray y Juvia apenas había hecho efecto, solo aparto la pata por la impresión de que alguien le haya atacado.

-Corred- Juvia dio la orden y los magos obedecieron, Alzack cargó a Gajeel a su espalda, Natsu se dio la vuelta, el huevo ya no estaba en su lugar, el dragón estaba desconcertado, el huevo había desaparecido, Natsu empezó a correr con el resto de sus amigos y se alejaron del lugar. Ya se habían alejado bastante, así que pararon para descansar un rato y Wendy siguió con el tratamiento de Gajeel, tenía un agujero en el estómago y había perdido mucha sangre pero Gajeel había pasado cosas peores y no tardaría en recuperarse.

Todos estaban callados observando como la pequeña chica curaba al Dragon Slayer, habían olvidado el hecho de que Gray y Juvia estaban aquí ya que Gajeel requería toda la atención, Gajeel estaba consciente así que la pobre chica tenía mucho cuidado de no dañar demasiado a su compañero. Un ruido salió de unos arbustos y todos adoptaron una posición ofensiva excepto Gray y Juvia, ellos se miraron y sonrieron. Un niño de unos cinco años de edad y pelo azabache apareció delante de los magos, estaba tirando de un carrito y encima había un huevo, el huevo de Acnologia. Los magos se miraron confundidos.

-Mama, papa ya traje el huevo, pesaba mucho- el niño dejo el carrito y se lanzó encima de Juvia, ella se rio y lo agarro en brazos.

-Bien echo Arcoíris, pero debemos pegar a papa por haberte dicho que tenías que hacer eso sin comentármelo, cuando me di cuenta ya no estabas… Gray…- Juvia le dedico a Gray una mirada asesina- ¿cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? El dragón podría haberse dado cuenta de Kazuki estaba allí y podría haberlo atacado.

-Yo sabía que el dragón no lo vería, no soy tan irresponsable como para dejar que nuestro hijo se acercara a Acnologia así como así… -Gray contesto y Juvia puso los ojos en blanco – Kazuki mira, ellos son nuestros compañeros de Fairy Tail, yo y mamá los echábamos mucho de menos- se giraron y vieron cómo todos los magos les estaban mirando con la boca bien abierta, incluso Wendy había levantado la mirada pero sin distraerse de su labor.

-¿El hielito tiene un hijo? Lucy nos ha ganado tenemos que tener uno nosotros también –Natsu fue el primero en hablar y Lucy lo golpeó, en algún momento la ropa de Kazuki se desprendió y todos lo miraron – definitivamente este es el hijo del hielito-

Cuando Wendy terminó el tratamiento de Gajeel todos se voltearon para ver a Gray y Juvia que estaban sonrojados.

-Así que… ¿nos contáis por que no habéis vuelto?- Alzack fue quien formuló la pregunta, los magos notaron como toda la atención estaba en ellos…

-¿No se lo dijo el maestro Makarov?- Juvia empezó la contestación- cuando nos enteramos de lo del huevo le dijimos al maestro que nosotros buscaríamos a Acnologia y lo perseguiríamos hasta encontrar el huevo, cómo él se negó tuvimos que dormirlo con un vapor extraño, le dijimos que les dijera a todos para que no se preocuparan-

-Juvia… Gray… -Levy no sabía cómo decir lo siguiente- el maestro nunca volvió, justo al entrar a Magnolia se lo llevaron los del consejo, lo detuvieron por asesinato, por el asesinato de Gray y Juvia –Ambos se quedaron helados, no podían creer que habían oído…

-N-no puede ser… -Juvia no aguantó la presión, acababan de reencontrarse con sus Nakamas y ahora les dan esa mala noticia, Gray le agarró la mano, se sentían igual…

Mientras todos lloraban en silenció una maga se escondió detrás de un árbol, nadie se había dado cuenta de que Mirajane había encendido su Comunicador Lacrima, se secó las lágrimas de su rostro justo a tiempo para empezar la conversación

–Encontramos a Natsu y Lucy… luego vinieron Gray, Juvia y su hijo, tenemos el huevo ¿les has encontrado?- la otra persona afirmó –Buena suerte, confío en que podrás sacarlos- Mirajane cortó la comunicación.

**$$$&&O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O&&$$$**

Magnolia estaba en ruinas, el gremio estaba destruido y todos los magos muertos, una chica de pelo azul andaba por la calle, al lado del gremio bueno, de lo que había sido el gremio habían un montón de cadáveres, todos eran sus amigos, Wendy reconoció el cadáver de Max, Asuka y Levy, habían muchos que no podían reconocerse ya que estaban completamente descuartizados. Kazuki se movió, estaba al lado de lo que serían sus difuntos padres. Wendy lo cargo en su espalda y empezó a andar, se oían ruidos, el olor del aire mostraba que el dragón aún no se había ido, Wendy empezó a correr procurando de no dañar a Kazuki, corrió durante dos minutos y había travesado tres calles cuando Acnologia los encontró, Iván estaba encima del dragón, Acnologia pisó a Wendy y Kazuki y los mató.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- la gata blanca estaba gritando y Happy y Lily se levantaron para saber que le pasaba.

-Carla, ¿estás bien?- Happy habló por los dos

-S-si… solo tuve un sueño un poco raro- los dos exeeds comprendieron, ellos sabían que la gata había tenido una premonición, hacía cuatro años que no tenía ninguna, Happy y Lily volvieron a sentarse sabían que a Carla no le gustaba hablar de sus premoniciones pero ellos ya sabían con solo ver la expresión de su cara.

Ella se apoyó en la pared, estaban en una jaula un poco rara, tenía forma triangular y era muy pequeña, había mucha humedad y las paredes estaban llenas de musgo, Iván les daba de comer una vez cada dos días y los gatos no tenían mucha fuerza, hoy les tocaba comer pero Iván no estaba allí, por lo que los exeeds se quedaron sin comer, un hombre vestido de guardia se acercó a la jaula, aunque llevaba esa vestimenta los tres exeeds lo reconocieron de inmediato.

-Happy, Lily, Carla perdonad por la tardanza ahora les sacare de aquí-

**Continuara ^^**

**Gracias a Acnologia y a Juvia por ayudarme con el capítulo^^**

**Jellal sobrevivió, ya lo imaginaba pero de todas formas aunque solo haya sido un capitulo había "muerto" soy vidente WIIIIII **

**Se despide con una reverencia y un saludo AYE SIR**

**LightTears**


End file.
